She's mine, only mine
by Natsumi THH
Summary: La alegria de volverse a encontrar se vuelve un trago amargo por un rival que aparece en sus vidas, pero al final lo unico que tendran que decidir es si aceptan o no. -advertencia: Lemmon-


Despues de mucho, arreglo este fic. Solo intente coreeguir sus errores, la trama es similar a la anterior... espero que les guste.

Transcurre despues de la pelicula.

**Disclaimer: ****Taiho, no me pertenece, ya que si lo hiciera, haría que Shouji fuera personaje principal y haría más lindo al pobre de Ken **

Capitulo unico

* * *

**She's mine, only mine**

La fiesta trascurrió **normalmente**. Natsumi aun no podía creer que en ese mismo salón, a unos pocos metros de ella, estaba el teniente Tokaurin quien había regresado del Himalaya hace unas cuantas horas. Él la observaba sin disimulo, cada movimiento, cada sonrisa, esperando el momento para alcanzarla y tenerla entre sus brazos como aquella tarde, pero en esta ocasión sin helicópteros estrellándose a su alrededor. Natsumi sabía que iba a necesitar que todos sus compañeros se fueran para que el moreno se le acercara, así que sin pensarlo más se encaminó hasta él y le sonrió.

-¿Te diviertes?- preguntó, y dio a notar su pequeña molestia por el acoso visual.

-Por su puesto. Acaso crees que perdería la ocasión de verte- se acercó hasta su oído y susurró –te extrañe, Natsumi-. Ella se ruborizó y sonrió, nerviosamente.

-Igual yo- le dijo y los dos se quedaron mirando tiernamente.

-.-.—

-Por la hora, será mejor que me vaya- dijo el teniente una hora mas tarde y se levantó del sofá, despidiéndose de todos con la mano. Natsumi se levantó y se puso a su lado.

-Te acompaño-le dijo y los dos salieron hasta el pasillo, que conducía a la puerta principal. –Ha sido una buena noche- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras observaba su espalda por el estrecho pasillo.

-Si- respondió él, lo que molestó a Natsumi, pero no hizo ninguna referencia de ello. Tenía tantas cosas que comentarle y preguntarle, sin embargo ella desperdiciaba su poco tiempo con preguntas y comentarios idiotas. Cada vez que lo miraba no podía evitar acariciarlo e imaginarse rodeaba y acariciada por esos brazos fuertes y besada por esos labios sensuales. Necesitaba un poco más de voluntad y determinación para sentirse merecedora de él. Apretó sus puños y tomó aire, pero fue él quien se adelantó. La rodeó con sus brazos, en un acto posesivo y demandante, llevando una de sus manos hasta la nuca de ella, la atrajo hacia su rostro. Antes de que el espacio entre ellos desapareciera sonrió y le susurró…

-Aún te amo- …Y atrapó sus labios con los suyos. No fue difícil para ella darse cuenta de lo que el moreno exigía, la presión de su boca la obligó a entreabrir los labios y dejar que la lengua de Shouji violara la intimidad de su boca. El contacto de sus lenguas encendió un ardor por todo su cuerpo. Ella lo sabía, la forma que lo anhelaba era escalofriante, pero ¿que podía hacer con ese deseo? Se consoló con pensar que quizás él también la deseaba.

Le rodeó el cuello, con sus brazos y se dejo llevar por el momento.

-.-.-.—

Natsumi caminó rápidamente por el pasillo. Quería encontrarse con Shouji, hablarle y sonreírle. Estaban en la estación y no podía dejarse llevar como la noche anterior, así que tenia que conformarse solo con eso.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y observo por encima a todos los presentes, se desilusionó cuando no lo vio. Miyuki le sonrió al notar su expresión y apuntó el techo, haciendo énfasis a la azotea.

Natsumi miró su reloj, le quedaban cerca de quince minutos para ir y volver, y ya tenía puesto su uniforme así que no tendría que compartir esos minutos con su cambio de ropa. Cerró la puerta y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Se detuvo cuando lo vio bajar, iba vestido con una polera café y un pantalón blanco. Su expresión la intimido y desalentó. Él paso junto a ella y siguió bajando sin siquiera tomarla en cuenta. Natsumi se quedo de espaldas, apretó los puños molesta y se volteó.

-¡Si estás molestó sólo dilo!- le reprochó. Él se detuvo y volteó a mirarla.

-¿Nat… Natsumi?-

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un idiota?-comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero la mano de Shouji la detuvo.

-Lo siento- la hizo retroceder y la abrazó por la espalda. –eh… No te vi, esta-estaba pensando y…- él tartamudeaba nervioso, intentaba disculparse, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. –lo siento- dijo al fin. –no estoy enfadado-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad- respondió él casi al unísono. Ella se apartó un poco para darse la vuelta y mirarlo. Tenía los ojos un poco dilatados y él notó que estaba a punto de llorar. –Lo siento- se disculpó y le robó un beso corto y desalentador. Se alejó un poco para examinarla de pie a cabeza como si fuera una mercancía y sonrió, lo que la incomodó en exceso.

-¿Qué haces? Eres un analista- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Algo así. Solo quería verte un poco. No estás tan mal- dijo con sarcasmo -pero no debes ser mejor que Sue-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada.

-¿Quién es Sue, Shouji?- él ignoró su pregunta y bajó las escaleras, sin prestarle más atención.

-A todo esto- se detuvo y la miró –nos vemos en el almuerzo- sin decir nada, ella lo observo marcharse.

Natsumi volvió a la oficina en silencio. Todos los deseos de ver a Shouji desaparecieron, para trasformarse en rechazo. Casi veinte minutos después, Shouji entró en la oficina, vestido con su camisa roja y su pantalón blanco.

-Natsumi- la llamó Miyuki. Ella estaba recostada sobre la mesa, sin hacer nada –hay que ir a patrullar- Ella se levantó de golpe y se dio un cabezazo, descuidado y duro contra la cara de Shouji, que se estaba acercando para hablarle al oído.

-Que dolor…- se quejó Natsumi y observó a la persona que había golpeado. –Shouji…- se sorprendió, pero a la vez se molesto – ¡Ah! eres tu, entonces no importa- Miyuki se quedo en silenció al ver la expresión y la forma de hablar de Natsumi. Era cierto que ella poseía un carácter horrible, pero no era capaz de hablarle mal a Shouji a no ser que algo muy malo les hubiera ocurrido. –Vamos, Miyuki, a patrullar- sin decir nada mas, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Miyuki corrió todo el camino y por fin la alcanzó en el garaje.

-Mujer, pero ¿Qué te paso?- le preguntó, preocupada.

-No es nada- la castaña hizo una mueca al recordar lo ocurrido en las escaleras y negó con la cabeza. Miyuki, aunque fuera su amiga, no tendría que enterarse de todas las cosas que pasaban en su "relación" con Shouji Si es que había una.

-Miyuki- la voz de Shouji las interrumpió. –Nos permites un momento a solas-

-Si- respondió ella incomoda y comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz molesta de su amiga.

-¡Ahora estoy en el trabajo, no me molestes!-

-¿Por qué estas tan enfadada?

-No lo sé, dime tú. ¡Miyuki, vamos a patrullar!- se subió al auto y dio un fuerte portazo que hizo dudar a la pelinegra. Sin siquiera mirar al moreno que la observaba sin comprender, espero a que su compañera se subiera y encendiera el motor.

-Puedo dejarlos un minutos para que con-

-No te lo he pedido- le contestó de mala manera y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Miyuki sin poder hacer nada, encendió el motor y se disculpó de Shouji con la mirada.

-Nos vemos al almuerzo, en la azotea- le indicó el moreno colocándose junto a la ventana.

-¡Si, sí, ya lo sé!- le gritó. Miyuki apretó el acelerador y se alejó.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando el silencio para la pelinegro se hizo asfixiante -¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?- le preguntó su amiga, pero la mirada de Natsumi le dijo mas de lo que podía gritarle con rabia.

-¡No te metas!- Fue todo lo que le dijo, girando su mirada para ver el paisaje por la ventana.

-.-.-.—

_No soy la chica perfección, pero –"no debes ser mejor que Sue"-¿qué se cree?_- Natsumi bajó las escaleras desde la azotea hacía la primera planta; Se había tardado más de lo normal en salir y se había perdido por los pasillos para no toparse con él; a esa hora no había nadie y de esa manera podía terminar su horrendo día.

-Eres inmadura- le había dicho miyuki, antes de retirarse a su casa. Natsumi la observo marcharse sin decir nada y con ira ¿Qué sabes tú? pensó en decirle, pero prefirió morderse la lengua a terminar involucrada en una pelea con su amiga. Suspiró más tranquila y observo con tranquilidad la oficina, solo quedaba ella y Kachou.

-Para que las cosas funciones,- empezó a decir su sabio jefe -…debe haber comunicación entre las partes-

-¿Ah?- preguntó Natsumi sorprendida por semejante comentario de su jefe; pero luego cayó en la cuenta que no podía reclamar por su intimidad: había actuado inmaduramente frente a todos, dando a entender que la relación entre ellos no iba nada bien. No tenía la moral para decirles que no se entrometieran si ella usaba su lugar de trabajo como campo de batalla. Se levantó en silencio y sin animó.

-Nos vemos, Tsugimoto- se despidió su jefe con una mirada inmutable. Natsumi lo observó y sintió un pesar en su corazón por verlo involucrado sentimentalmente.

-Adiós, Kachou- le dijo y salió de la oficina, sin olvidar cerrar la puerta.

Abrió la puerta de la azotea y ahí vio a Shouji, esperándola, con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

-Ahora explícame ¿qué mierda paso hoy en la mañana?- exigió saber, pero el moreno solo sonrió.

-Eres inmadura y lenta- dijo, sin apartar la vista del horizonte –Te dije que no eras mejor que Sue-

-¡¿Qué?- Natsumi sin poder resistir más le dio un golpe en el rostro, que lo hizo estrecharse contra el piso y olvidar por completo lo que estaba mirando. –Atrévete a decirme algo así de nuevo-

-Tienes una fuerza asombrosa- le dijo él, mientras se levantaba aturdido.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-¡Nada! Soy el mismo de siempre, eres tu la que no entiende-

-¡Pues sí! ¡No entiendo nada y eso me molesta! ¡Me hablas como se te da la gana, comparándome con otra mujer y luego me tratas como si nada hubiera pasado!- Natsumi estaba furiosa, la mayor parte de la oración se la gritó; Sus hombros se movían rápidamente por el aire que inhalaba y exhalaba.

-Sí que eres lenta, pero eso me agrada. Aunque nunca me llegare a enamorar de ti, haríamos una buena pareja- sonrió y la observo con ironía –lo único que espero es que seas buena en la cama- No pudo resistirse más, el ataque de emociones la envolvió y no pudo controlar su reacción, lo afirmó del cuello de la camisa y le dio otros golpes en la cara para intentar opacar la ira que sentía. Cuando se calmó, lo soltó y se alejo hasta la puerta. El rostro de Shouji estaba ensangrentado y la miraba con horror por el acometido.

-¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí!- le dijo y salió por la puerta de la azotea. Corrió al darse cuenta lo que había hecho. Había golpeado a un hombre, que aunque estaba de civil, era un teniente y para peor ni siquiera había sido en defensa propia. La echarían, de eso no había duda.

Entró a la primera habitación que encontró y se apoyó en la puerta para no dejar entrar a nadie. Los nudillos estaban irritados y ensangrentados. Observo a su alrededor con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en pecho y la respiración agitada. No pudo ver nada por las luces apagadas, pero lo prefirió así, en completo silencio y oscuridad. Se agachó hasta quedar sentada en el piso, con las piernas dobladas y abrazándolas con las manos y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, acurrucándose a sí misma–Shouji idiota- Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que ella pudiera detenerlas.

-.-.-.—

Como todo día libre, se quedo acostada hasta tarde, aunque no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Las palabras de Shouji aún le retumbaban en la cabeza. Que había pasado con el hombre que había vuelto del Himalaya -¿Por qué actuaba tan extraño?- Se levantó, exaltada por el pensamiento que se le cruzó. No seria que él tuviera un síndrome de doble personalidad Suspiró ante su idiotez y se desplomó sobre la cama.

La puerta fue tocada suavemente y Natsumi no tuvo más remedió que dejar que la muchacha entrará.

-Pasa- dijo desanimada y se escondió entre las mantas, solo con los ojos asomándose. El rostro de Miyuki se asomó entre la puerta y la miró con ternura. Miyuki observo la pieza a oscuras, con las persianas abajo evitando que entrara el sol.

-Ya me voy, ¿estás bien?-

-Si-

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-No- Miyuki la observo en silencio

–Si necesitas conversar con alguien, sabes que.

-Gracias, Miyuki - la interrumpido. La pelinegra notó que su tonó era brusco y prefirió no inmiscuirse más en el asuntó, ya que se imaginaba que el estado de depresión se debía a una pelea con el recién llegado del monte Everest,

-Que tengas un buen día- se despidió, pero la ojiverde no respondió.

Natsumi sintió cuando Miyuki cerraba la puerta de su habitación, cuando caminó por el pasillo y el ruido que hizo en la sala mientras tomaba sus cosas; por último la puerta principal fue abierta y cerrada con cuidado y todo quedo en silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando sintió los golpes en la puerta y el timbre. Natsumi no quiso moverse, si era Miyuki podía entrar con sus llaves. La puerta fue golpeada nuevamente y Natsumi se removió en su cama, pero no abandonó la seguridad de su cama. Otra vez, sintió los golpes en la puerta y el timbre, se levantó con el cobertor sobre ella y atravesó el departamento con lentitud.

A Miyuki se le debe haber olvidado las llaves se dijo así misma y sacó su mano de entre las telas para tocar el picaporte de la puerta y abrirla. Antes de reaccionar con claridad dio un empujón a la puerta e intentó cerrarla, pero él puso el pie y evito que esta se cerrara.

-Quiero hablar contigo- indicó él.

-¡Ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir!-

-¡No es lo que crees!- empujó la puerta con fuerza, pero Natsumi no retrocedió.

-¿No es lo que creo? Ayer lo dejaste bien claro. Soy torpe, inmadura y lenta, pero no importa, porque mis defectos no serán importantes si soy buena en la cama- Shouji dejo de forcejear y su pie fue aplastado por la fuerza de Natsumi. Dio un quejido y empujó la puerta con fuerza. Natsumi resbaló y se golpeó en la espalda con la pared, para luego caer sentada. Shouji entró en el departamento y cerró la puerta para evitar las miradas de curiosos.

-Nunca te diría eso, lo sabes-

-¡No! ¡No lo sé!- le gritó e intentó ponerse de pie.

-De lo único que sé es que eres inmadura, pero quien soy yo para juzgarte, te conocí así y así es como me gustas, no cambiaría ninguno de tus defectos- se agachó a su lado y le tendió la mano.

-Sí, claro- ella le golpeó la mano para rechazar su ayuda y se quedó sentada en la entrada.

-¡Es cierto, te lo juro!-

-¿Y qué hay de Sue, o como quiera que se llame?-

-Con que eso te dijo ¿Qué más paso ayer?

-¡No hables en tercera persona!- Shouji secó la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. – ¡Y no me toques!- le gritó y se levantó rápidamente -¡fuera de mi casa!-

-¡No! No hasta que hablemos de esto, no regrese para perderte- la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la sala. –No fui yo, ayer no hablaste conmigo, solo nos encontramos antes de que tú salieras a patrullar, cuando me golpeaste en la cara, con tu cabeza.

-¡Sí, soy torpe!- refunfuño molesta.

-Solo un poco- Shouji la afirmó de las muñecas sin apretarlos demasiado para no lastimarla, pero tampoco tan ligeros porque no quería que ella huyera. Pudo percatarse de que sus nudillos estaban rojos y tenía leves magulladuras. –Ayer no hablaste conmigo- le informó -…lo hiciste con Sho. ¿Lo recuerdas, En Estados Unidos?- Natsumi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. –Él llegó a Japón hace unos días, volvió para quedarse-

-Lo recuerdo- susurró ella.

-Él es parte de mi familia. Como te habrás dado cuenta somos iguales, es porque él es mi gemelo-.

-¿Crees que me crea esa basura?- intentó alejarse, pero él no la soltó.

-Me crees- le dijo -Solo estás haciendo el papel de rebelde- Natsumi no respondió, sólo evitó su contacto visual. –Se fue a Estados Unidos hace como dos años y ahora ha vuelto, incluso a pedido el traslado. Desde el lunes trabajara con nosotros-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Además ¿Por qué él se haría pasar por ti?-

-Es algo complicado de explicar-

-Tengo todo el día- le dijo molesta. Shouji sonrió ya más tranquilo y dudo en soltarla. –Está bien, ya no voy a huir- él sonrió divertido y liberó su otra muñeca. Natsumi se sentó en el sofá y el moreno la siguió sentándose a su lado.

-Sho siempre ha querido todo lo que tengo. Nunca le he reprochado nada. No se exactamente que es lo que desea o porque es así, pero él intenta quedarse con todo lo que poseo. Siempre rompía mis cosas o me las quitaba, no era que me importara mucho, pero lo que si me hizo detenerlo fue a mi novia, Sue. Extraño- sonrió tristemente -Al parecer mantenían una relación a escondidas, pero él me lo hizo notar de la peor forma. Me llamó al móvil un día y me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgente y que me esperaba en casa, cuando llegue él estaba con ella- Natsumi no quiso interrumpirlo, parecía tan sumido en su relató como si recordara cada paso que hubiese dado ese día –Nunca se lo perdone, ella era mi novia y él sólo se acostó con ella para que nosotros rompiéramos-.

-¿Qué paso después?-

-¿Cuando los encontré?- preguntó, a lo que ella asintió -Los eche a ambos, me puse como loco, no recuerdo muy bien. Lo que supe después, fue que ellos terminaron ese mismo día. Luego de eso Sho se fue a Estado Unidos y a Sue la vi unas veces, pero siquiera la mire, ahora me doy cuenta que fui inmaduro. Yo no soportaba siquiera la idea de mirarla, pero se lo agradezco- sonrió y la miró a los ojos –agradezco que me haya dicho la verdad, sino… cuanto tiempo hubiese estado ilusionado con ella, pensando en la chica perfecta que era, cuando en realidad las mujeres perfectas no existen. Además eso me dio la posibilidad de conocerte-

-¿Eh?-

-Después de que los encontré, mi otro hermano me dijo que tenía que despejarme y salir de Toyama. Entonces me habían ofrecido ir como instructor de rescate en varias estaciones de policía, es así como llegue a ti- Shouji la acarició suavemente.

-Ayer te golpeé- Natsumi le tocó el rostro, pero él no tuvo ninguna reacción de dolor. Agachó la cabeza, sonrojada. –te creo-. Shouji sonrió y la obligó a mirarlo.

-No debes dejar que él se entrometa contigo y te haga dudar de mí- la abrazó, posesivamente –No quiero perderte. Hablaré con él, de todas maneras-

-Si-

-.-.-.—

-¿A qué volviste?- Shouji estaba furioso en la puerta del departamento de Sho. Sin esperar a que su hermano lo invitara a pasar, lo atropelló y entró.

-Shouji, aún no me perdonas por eso- Sho cerró la puerta y se dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo -Ya te dije que lo de.

-No me interesa lo que haya pasado, No quiero que te metas con Natsumi-

-¿Has venido a defender a esa?- Su mirada se oscureció por la ira. Lo afirmó, bruscamente, del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él.

-No te expreses así de ella. Ella es mi novia, no te atrevas a tocarla porque no responderé-

-¿Es una amenaza?-preguntó Sho con malicia.

-No- Shouji lo empujo y este chocó con la pared detrás de él. –una advertencia- abrió la puerta, iba a salir, pero las palabras de Sho lo detuvieron.

-La verdad es que ella me simpatiza- Shouji volteó el rostro para mirarlo. –la conocí en Estados Unidos, hace unos meses. ¿Lo recuerdas? Me confundieron contigo*. No sabía que era tu novia, solo tú amiga-

-¿Y?-

-Pensé en divertirme con ella un poco, pero ella no es de mí interés. Voy tras otro pez, así que te haré caso y me mantendré lejos. No volveré a molestarla-

-Eso espero- Shouji salió como alma que llevaba el diablo; Sho salió a la puerta.

-¡Y no es porque te tenga miedo!- murmuró mientras sonreía y lo veía alejarse.

-.-.-.—

La inspectora Kaoruko Kinoshita llegó ese día viernes hasta la oficina.

-Como regalo por el arduo trabajo+; en la central han decidido darles el sábado como día libre. Solo les estarán premiando con medió día, pero espero que lo aprovechen-. Hubo un gran alboroto después de eso. Las jóvenes de inmediato se pusieron a hacer planes y a juntarse con los que saldrían por ese inesperado fin de semana largo.

-¿Tienes algo en mente, Natsumi?- le había preguntado Miyuki en la mini-patrulla, mientras recorrían la ciudad.

-Ya tengo planes, así que puedes ir a hacer tus planes con Nakajima- la molestó la castaña.

-Eso es bueno- había respondido Miyuki. Natsumi la miró confundida por su tranquilo tono de voz. –Las cosas se han solucionado-

-¿Lo sabías?-

-¡Era obvio!- Exclamó –Estabas tan feliz por verlo y de un momento a otro te irritaste tanto-.

-Tienes razón- Sonrió –Tienes razón-

No recordaba muy bien como habían pasado las cosas, pero cuando llego ese día a su departamento con Miyuki, se encontró con Shouji en el recibidor del edificio. Él estaba con una mochila y apariencia descuidada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te lo dije, que vendría por ti después del trabajo-. Natsumi recordó la nota que había recibido antes de almuerzo, y sonrió nerviosamente. Miyuki negó con la cabeza acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones. Natsumi sonrió nerviosa y antes de hacer cualquier cosa se fue hasta su dormitorio donde empezó a armar su mochila para el paseo.

Los dos salieron de la mano del departamento hasta el ascensor. Natsumi marcó el primer piso, pero Shouji negó y marcó el segundo subterráneo que poseía el edificio. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando vio una linda camioneta cerrada 4x4, de color plateado; Era enorme en comparación con los demás autos. Él sacó de su bolsillo la llave y al ingresarla en la cerradura, todos los cerrojos se abrieron al unísono.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- preguntó maravillada.

-No te hagas ilusiones- le contestó. Natsumi lo miró desanimada, como si una fuente de agua le hubiera caído encima. –Tengo que devolverla-

-¿La arrendaste?-

-No. Se la pedí a mi hermano-

-Vaya, que envidia- se subió, analizando todo. –A miyuki le encantaría verla-

-Tienes razón- Shouji puso en marcha el motor y ambos se fueron. –Algún día me comprare una-

-Tienes que cambiar tu modo de transportarte-

-Mi bicicleta es mucho más segura que tu moto- se defendió él.

-Pero la moto es más rápida- agregó Natsumi.

-Sigue siendo insegura- Entre diálogos llegaron al lugar destinado. Una hermosa casa tradicional que funcionaba como aguas termales.

-Vi el mar cerca de aquí, podemos ir a la playa un rato- animó Natsumi con una sonrisa tierna e infantil. Shouji sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se quito el cinturón de seguridad y la afirmó antes de que ella bajara.

-Natsumi- la llamó para captar su atención y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente. –Te amo- le dijo con ternura y mostró una bella sonrisa

-Igual yo- respondió ella.

-.-.—

-Y esta será su habitación- les dijo la joven que atendía la casona, quien después de mostrarle algunas partes de la casa, les enseño el cuarto que serviría para hospedarlo por esos días; eran tres cuartos dentro de uno, dos de los cuales eran sencillas habitaciones con armarios, los cuales se usaban para guardar un futón, y la tercera era una sala con una mesa en el centro y varias almohadas. –Si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en pedírmela-

-Bien, muchas gracias-le dijo el moreno y le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven, que no fue muy agradable para Natsumi. La chica cerró la puerta y los dejó solos. El moreno no se quedo a mirar la sala común, entró a un dormitorio y dejo su bolso en un costado. Natsumi lo siguió de cerca y cuando él se agachó para sacar algunas de sus pertenencias, la chica lo rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y apoyó su rostro en el hombro del moreno. Sintió la cálida y humilde risa de Shouji y el olor masculino y embriagador de su colonia.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- preguntó.

-Shouji- susurró y lo abrazó con mas ahincó y ternura, hundiendo su boca en el cuello del joven para besarlo como una niña. -¿Vamos a la playa?-

-.-.-.—

_Shouji se sentó en la arena con su traje de baño y observo el horizonte. Natsumi se acercó por el lado y le tocó el hombro._

_-¿Vienes?- preguntó ella, dando énfasis al mar._

_-Sí. En un momento- Shouji comenzó a levantarse. Natsumi caminó hacía el agua, sin apartar la vista de algunas olas que venían a reventar hacía donde estaba ella. Shouji se volteó y la vio quedar sumergida rápidamente por el agua. Cuando se disipó la espuma del agua, la buscó con la vista, pero no la encontró. Corrió hacía el agua, inundado por la preocupación. _

_Natsumi quedo a la deriva, guiada por la marea que la movía de un lado para otro, y aunque no sentía ganas de respirar, su cuerpo le dolía en gran manera en la parte delantera. Sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba del agua. _–Por dios, Natsumi- abrió los ojos y vio que Shouji la llevaba en brazos hasta el auto. –Estás loca ¿Cómo se te ocurre dormirte al sol?- Abrió con agilidad la puerta del copiloto y la sentó ahí. -Volvamos a la posada- La cubrió con una tela fría y suave. Natsumi sintió que su cuerpo le quemaba. Cualquier roce que tuviera le daba un dolor tan grande. Su piel estaba roja e irritada. Shouji dejo el bolso que habían llevado en la segunda cabina y se subió junto a Natsumi. –Cuando volvamos veré si puedo hacer algo para aliviar las quemaduras- Natsumi asintió y cerró los ojos.

Esté es mi hombre- pensó -Es solo a él a quien le permitiré que me proteja.

En cuanto llegaron a la posada la mandó a recostarse a su habitación mientras él iba por un bálsamo. Natsumi se había quedado dormida y tenía quemaduras en toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo, sabia como tratar ese tipo de situaciones con productos caseros y químicos, como los que había llevado consigo; pero cuando llegó a la habitación no pudo siquiera tocarla, estaba descansando en la sala común sobre el piso y apoyando su cabeza en uno de los cojines que estaba rodeando la mesa. El moreno no pudo sino enternecerse por verla tan accesible e inocente y se hincó a su lado.

-Descansa, amor- le susurró y con el cuidado de un bebe comenzó a untar la crema sobre su vientre.

-.-.-.—

Natsumi abrió los ojos asustada y desorientada. Estaba en una habitación que no consiguió recordar. Se levantó y observo el shoji cerrado que conectaba las habitaciones. Lo fue a abrir y sintió la risa de dos personas, a una persona la reconoció, era Shouji, pero su acompañante no le sonó familiar. Un fuerte dolor le atravesó el pecho, de un momento a otro sintió que su cuerpo le ardía. Se afirmó en la pared para no caer al piso y se abrazó, tapándose el lugar adolorido.

-Con cuidado- la voz calmada de Shouji la hizo relajarse. Siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Se apoyó en contra del pecho de su novio y vio a la chica que estaba con él. Era la misma mujer que los había ido a dejar esa misma tarde a su habitación. Natsumi no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó posesivamente. Shouji la recostó y la tapó, tapando la visión de la chica con Natsumi.

-¿Necesita algo?-

-No, nada por el momento- respondió él, a lo cual la chica asintió.

-Entonces me retiro. Permiso- se fue rápidamente, antes de seguir importunándolos.

-Cuando te sientas mal tienes que quedarte en cama, no levantarte. Mañana te quedaras en cama. Tienes un poco de insolación-

-Todas nuestras vacaciones están arruinadas por mi-

-No te preocupes por eso- Shouji posó su mano en su frente y le tomó la temperatura -¿quieres comer algo?-

-No. No tengo hambre- Shouji suspiró. –No te preocupes, solo tengo que descansar un poco. Con una noche de descanso me basta- las palabras fueron perdiéndose al igual que su voz.

-.-.-.—

Despertó nuevamente, no podía dormir, quizás no le gustaba ese lugar o se sentía incomoda, se quedo sentada en el futón un buen rato. -"Quiero estar con él"- ese pensamiento se le vino de repente a la cabeza, de nuevo le daba esa sensación de vacío que solo él podía llenar…. La pelea que habían tenido por culpa de Sho la había hecho dependiente de Shouji. Le gustaba estar con él, que él la protegiera y cuidara. Esos últimos días que habían estado juntos habían completado cualquier carencia que ella hubiese tenido que suplantar por sí misma. Suspiró y observo la habitación. Se suponía que habían alquilado una habitación para un matrimonio, pero él no se encontraba en la habitación, lo más seguro era que estuviera dormido en la sala. Se levantó y abrió con cuidado el shoji. El moreno estaba sentado tomando un poco de té. Se volteó a mirarla y le sonrió.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó.

-Sí- Natsumi volteó a observar el futón de reojo y sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No- rió nerviosamente y se sentó a su lado. –Creí que… ¿Por qué no has ido a dormir todavía?-

-Porque es muy temprano- Natsumi se sorprendió y observo el reloj de pulsera que llevaba él. Nueve treinta marcaba. Sonrió sin ganas y se apoyó en la mesa. -¿De verdad, estas bien?- Natsumi asintió.

-Tengo hambre-

-Te traeré algo- Se fue a levantar, pero Natsumi le detuvo la mano y se quedo con la cabeza agacha. Shouji no respondió. Ella estaba nerviosa y demasiado intranquila, realmente quería decirle algo, pero de algún modo no se atrevía. –Si quieres decirme algo…- intentó animar. Natsumi lo miró a la cara y sonrió

-Esa chica…- se detuvo y volvió a agachar la cabeza. Shouji la miró con ternura y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

-Tranquila. Está bien- con sus labios buscó los de ella, trazando una línea por la mejilla, y los rozó. –Yo también te quiero y quiero estar contigo- Natsumi cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su pecho plano, sintiendo la firmeza de aquel cuerpo atlético. Shouji hincado detrás de ella, con sus labios sobre los suyos, la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su cuello y su estomago. –Te amo, Natsumi, te amo tanto-Natsumi abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó una mirada cargada de ternura, deseo y amor.

-Aun te amo, Shouji- Volvió a rozar los labios del chico y giró para quedar frente a él.

Mientras Shouji la besaba, la levantó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacía la habitación. Natsumi lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó con más fuerza hacía su cuerpo; No entendió que le sucedió pero cada parte de su cuerpo deseaba tener un contacto directo con la piel del moreno, cerró los ojos y dejo que la exquisita y juguetona lengua de Shouji inundara su boca con devoción a explorarla por completo.

No sintió cuando él la deposito sobre el futón, ni cuando la desvestía, sino cuando puso su mano grande y firme sobre su cintura y separó su boca para trazar un camino hasta el cuello. Su extasiada respiración le impidió actuar con normalidad, y entreabrió los labios para tomar bocanadas de aire que se hacían cortas y jadeantes. –Shouji- murmuró y llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de él para sentir cada musculo y roce de piel. Shouji bajo aun mas, y lamió y succionó su pecho con la boca completa, intentando abarcar la mayor cantidad posible, mientras con la lengua lamia su pezón erecto y rosado, que se formaba sensible a su tacto. –Shouji- volvió a llamarlo, levantando sus piernas para rodearle la cintura y con sus dedos tocar su espalda, sus brazos y su rostro inundado por la pasión descontrolada.

En cuanto se separó de su cuerpo, ella lo afirmó de los hombros y se incorporó con él. El miedo de ser abandonada la inundó y no pudo emitir palabras para detenerlo, sus manos actuaron como mediación, pero al ver la expresión del rostro de su novio se tranquilizo.

-No me voy a ninguna parte, Natsumi- le dijo con calma y bajo sus manos hasta el obi que aprisionaba su Yutaka. Los pliegues de tela cedieron para mostrarle la piel desnuda de su pareja. –Eres tan hermosa- le susurró y sintió un profundo deseo de poseerla. Se aguanto durante unos minutos para desabrochar su obi y quedar libre de aquellas telas que impedían tener un total movimiento y roce con su cuerpo. Natsumi se ruborizó y se excitó al ver el cuerpo musculoso y rígido del moreno que se acercaba a ella de forma provocativa. -Te amo- le dijo colocándose a la altura de su rostro y buscando con su mano la de ella. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y en un acto de ternura le besó el dorso de la mano. –Desde ese día en el aeropuerto, desde esa despedida que tuvimos, desde que me metiste en problemas por tu situación de alto riesgo, desde ese día te amo-

-Shouji, no dejaré que marches de mi lado. No, nunca más -. Le dijo ella, mientras él se dirigía a su boca y la besaba.

-Y no te dejare, no podrás librarte de mí, ahora me perteneces…- La besó una y otra vez con besos cortos pero sensuales –… y no hay vuelta atrás-

Estaban sentados juntos. Ella con una camisa de él y él con un pantalón de tela blanco y una camisa celeste. La casa estaba toda tan silenciosa que parecía que no hubiese ni un ser viviente. Ambos miraron el papel silenciosamente y luego los timbres que descansaban a su lado. Estaba oscuro y la luna ya estaba en su punto más alto. Habían conversado durante horas sobre el dichoso trámite y todavía no terminaban, Natsumi estaba en silencio y Shouji la observaba con su expresión neutra.

-Tienes que estar segura de lo que vas a hacer- le comentó él tomándole la mano.

-Sí, lo sé, pero hay… tantas cosas que tú no sabes… de mi… y-.

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos-. El moreno la tomó de su hombro y la abrazó-. No te sientas presionada por mí, es lo que menos quiero-. Ella correspondió a su abrazo. –Sí no quieres, entonces lo entenderé-

-No te preocupes, no me siento presionada… y menos por algo así, solo que no quiero que… te decepciones de mi… y después-. Él le colocó la mano en los labios.

-No hay nada que me pueda decepcionar de ti-.

-Espero que pienses así, siempre-. El moreno tomó el papel y uno de los timbre, y lo sello. Ella tomó su timbre e hizo lo mismo.

-De ahora en adelante habrá que hacer una serie de cambios-

-Lo sé-

-Vuelve a la cama, en un momento iré-

Ella se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó. Él la tomó de la cintura y la besó Es lo único que necesito para existir se dijo así misma, y dejo que las manos de Shouji la aprisionaran contra su cuerpo.

Shouji se sentía más seguro ahora que ella ya había firmado el papel. Sabía que las cosas iban a ser diferentes: tendrían problemas, peleas y hermosas reconciliaciones que terminarían en la cama como siempre, con las piernas de ella rodeándole la cintura y su cuerpo arqueado por la satisfacción de llegar a la cumbre. El haber vivido un tiempo a solas, les demostró que no se conocían del todo, que cada uno tenía una forma de expresarse: con solo mirarlo con pasión, Natsumi le decía que lo deseaba y él con besos le explicaba lo mucho que la amaba, y si no era necesario ya se lo repetía muchas veces en su nido. Natsumi era una mujer orgullosa, fuerte y competidora, que nada le atemorizaba y también un marimacho, pero en las noches era tan dulce y dedicaba que dejaba todo el orgullo y la altanería para entregarse por completo a él. Sus demás compañeros no podían comprender que había visto en aquella chica masculina, pero si él pudiera decirles lo que él sentía al estar dentro de ella, como ella reaccionaba a él y se abría para recibirlo, podrían comprender. Lástima, que ella nunca le permitiría hablar de su intimidad con otras personas.

Natsumi se levanto con cuidado y se fue hasta la cama. Shouji no la siguió de inmediato, tenía que estar seguro que todo estuviera cerrado y apagado antes de acostarse. En su dormitorio se quitó la ropa quedando solo en su común pijama: el bóxer que traía puesto y una polera sin mangas y apretada al cuerpo de color blanco.

Natsumi lo observo tenderse a su lado; se fueron a vivir juntos un mes después del viaje a las aguas termales; a Miyuki no pareció gustarle la idea en un comienzo pero al ver la felicidad de la pareja no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse las ganas de negarse. De Sho no sé sabía demasiado, con su actuar perdió la confianza del grupo y Shouji se encargaba de que no molestara a nadie de la estación, sobre todo a Natsumi.

Natsumi se apegó lo que más pudo al moreno.

-Mañana se cumplen dos meses desde que vivo contigo – comentó el moreno rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Sí- respondió Natsumi, mas con un sonido que con palabras. Shouji acarició el cabello de la chica y observó su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos para recibir su beso, pero este nunca llegó. –Bésame- ordenó ella y él obedeció. Atrapó su boca con la suya y la apretó contra las almohadas dejándola boca abajo. Natsumi no perdió oportunidad, las primeras veces que Shouji le hacía el amor perdía la cordura y dejaba que él hiciese todo el trabajo, pero ahora podían maniobrar sus posturas y sus movimientos con más calma. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo hacía ella. Shouji sonrió: Cada uno de sus besos era diferente, por ese motivo intentaba disfrutarlos al máximo.

-Mañana es sábado y hay que levantarse temprano-.

-Lo sé- le contestó con sorna la ojiverde. Shouji bajó por su cuello y recordó que hasta los malos hábitos de llegar tarde, beber demasiada cerveza disminuyeron con el tiempo, y no era que ya no lo hiciera, pero ahora tenían otro vicio, juntos.

Volvió a besarla mientras ella cerraba los ojos, descendió hasta su cuello mientras sus manos hábiles le quitaban la camisa y las bragas. –Desvístete- ordenó ella, mientras lo alejaba de su cuerpo para darle espacio. Shouji se quitó la polera y dejó que Natsumi lo tocará con la punta de los dedos y acercará su boca para lamer el pezón de su pecho y tocar los pectorales bien fornidos.

-Ese es mi trabajo-

-Cállate- refunfuñó ella bajando con sus manos hasta su miembro palpitante y erecto.

-Ven- le dijo, y la afirmó de las costillas para cambiarla de posición y obligarla a sentarse sobre sus caderas evitando introducir su miembro en ella. Natsumi se afirmó del cuello de Shouji cuando él introdujo sus dedos por la entrada de su cuerpo para dilatarla antes de la inevitable penetración. Su gemido lo único que provoco fue excitarlo aun mas y hundió sus dedos hasta que tocaron fondo.

-Ah… Shouji, no… me hagas esperar más- gimió por el placer y enterró las uñas en el cuerpo de su moreno al sentir que ambos estaban listos. Shouji la acomodo y la hizo bajar con lentitud sobre su miembro haciendo una perfecta y recta penetración hasta el fondo. Su respiración se contra dictó en una larga y profunda voz ronca que se deleito diciéndole cosas obscenas al oído. La afirmó de la cadera y lo indicó el movimiento sensual que debía llevar para que su éxtasis fuera aun mayor.

Natsumi no puso soportar más el calor que la embargo y su cuerpo se flexionó hacía atrás en un acto descontrolado. Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad, Shouji la sostuvo para que no cayera y llevo su boca hasta el ceno de ella para moldearlo y chuparlo mientras seguía con sus movimientos eróticos. Natsumi le sostenía la cabeza y movía sus caderas con tanta pasión que sintió el fuego en su interior.

Y no pudieron soportarlo más. Shouji abandonó su tarea y la apretó contra si cuando sintió que su cuerpo llegaba al clímax y su simiente se derramaba dentro de su cuerpo, votando un gemido ronco y provocador, que no hizo más que ayudar a la joven ojiverde a sentir como sus cuerpo llegaban a tocarse de una manera aun mas intima y se mezclaban dentro de ella.

Se apoyó en el hombro de él y dejó que el siguiera con sus movimientos. Si se detenían o si seguían, ella lo acompañaría, pero él debía decidir; El moreno se recostó y la dejó sobre él, sin salir de su cuerpo y sin apartarla.

-¿Estás bien?-. Fue lo único que Shouji pudo decir, mientras alcanzaba las sabanas para taparla.

-Si- respondió agotada Natsumi. Sintiendo el pecho duro de Shouji bajo sus mejillas y manos. –Shouji, sobre lo que dijiste aquella noche en la cabaña… que no había vuelta atrás… ¿Aun no has cambiado de parecer?- él sonrió con ironía y negó con la cabeza.

-Apenas nos hemos casado y ya te has arrepentido-

-No estoy diciendo eso- ella se levantó rápidamente y el miembro dentro de su cuerpo hizo un leve contacto que la hizo excitarse y botar un suave gemido. Shouji cerró los ojos para aguantar el sentimiento que le había provocado y la atrajo afirmando sus muñecas y recostándola sobre él. –No es lo que quise decir-

-No te preocupes- le respondió con naturalidad, moviendo la cadera, mientras ella suspiraba por el contacto.

-No. Ninguna de ellas ha cambiado. Sigo amándote y con ganas de poseerte- Se removió para embestirla apasionadamente –Te lo dije aquella vez que no había vuelta atrás y que tú…- Natsumi observo los ojos de su acompañante que resplandecían por un brillo fulgurante -…Eres solamente mía, solo mía- le tapó la boca antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

Fin.

* * *

**Notitas de my: **

El titulo se traduce así. **"Ella es mía, sólo mía"** No acepto otras traducciones.

*** Están hablando de la ova: No mercy!**

**+ Se refieren al caso de la película. Los chicos trabajaron muy duro ahí y necesitaban un día de descanso.**

Oh! por fin me atrevo a publicar un fic, hace años ke lo tenia pero no me daba el valor para mostrarlo.  
Espero que les haya gustado y cualquiera que sea su comentario que me lo haga saber.  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado, Sakura, Shizuki y mi estimada Gabriela Inés. Arigato.

Hasta la próxima...

**BYE BYE**


End file.
